1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor component having a passivation layer and to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor component, and in particular to a semiconductor component having a passivation layer composed of boron-doped amorphous, hydrogenous carbon (a-C:H).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor components are known having a semiconductor body with at least pn-junction therein extending to the surface of the semiconductor body, and having a passivation layer composed of boron-doped amorphous, hydrogenous carbon (a-C:H) which covers at least that portion of the pn-junction extending to the surface of the semiconductor body. Such a semiconductor component is disclosed, for example, in German OS 40 13 435. This document discloses that amorphous, hydrogenous, boron-doped carbon (a-C:H) can be employed as a passivation layer in addition to boron-doped silicon which is vapor-deposited in a vacuum. Such a layer of amorphous, hydrogenous carbon meets the demands of a passivation layer rather well. It exhibits a specific resistance which is higher than 10.sup.8 ohm/cm, a density of states which is approximately 10.sup.19 cm.sup.-3 eV.sup.-1, and a thermal loadability up to 290.degree. C. Moreover, such a passivation layer affords good protection against moisture. Such a known passivation layer, however, exhibits problems in matching the layer to p-doped regions of the semiconductor body. Such matching is not optimum, presumably due to the creation of an inversion layer a decrease in the blocking capability in the conducting direction may arise in thyristors employing such a passivation layer.